Gotrek and Felix
Gotrek Gurnisson, a dwarf trollslayer, and Felix Jaeger, his human chronicler, are a duo of warriors traveling though the old world, battling chaos forces and stopping complots in Gotrek's quest for a heroic death against a terrible foe. The adventures of these warriors have been written down in the series of books: "My Travels with Gotrek" by Master Felix Jaeger, which despite of being largely accurate, is seen as fiction by most Imperials. Main Characters Minor Spoilers '' Gotrek Gurnisson A trollslayer, Gotrek has vowed to find death in the most honorable way possible to repay for a past fault. Even by dwarven standards Gotrek is incredibly strong. It is theorized that Gotrek's axe, which could be one of Grimnir's axes, has been changing him to make him the ultimate adversary of Chaos. Few things are known about the early life of Gotrek. During Gotrek and Felix's travel to the lost Dwarven hold of Karag Dum, it is revealed that Gotrek came in possession of his axe during a previous expedition to Karag Dum. While being pursued by a herd of Beastmen, Gotrek fled into a cave. In the deepest end of this cave he found a dead Dwarf, his fingers clasped around a rune axe. Seeing he had somehow broken or lost his weapons, Gotrek took the dead Dwarf's axe and slew all the Beastmen pursuing him. During the Siege of Praag, the commander of the Chaos host, Arek Daemonclaw, saw the history of Gotrek's axe. It was revealed then that, when returning from the Chaos Wastes where he had found his axe, Gotrek found his village burned and his (possible) wife and child murdered. The vision then showed Gotrek in the court of an unnamed Dwarf lord, and Gotrek arguing with the said lord. Afterward, the Dwarf lord sentenced Gotrek to an unnamed fate, at which Gotrek kills the Lord and his bodyguard and all others that did not flee. Wracked with guilt and shame, Gotrek shaved his hair, becoming a Slayer. Like all Slayers, Gotrek shaved his crimson hair into what usually is a crescent shaped mohawk. He drinks ridiculous amounts of ale whenever he gets a chance. He is broader than he is tall, though he is still tall for a dwarf, approaching five feet in height. He is hugely muscled, and wears a patch to cover an eye which he lost in battle with Orcs and Goblins. He wields a battleaxe imbued with unbelievably powerful rune magic, having gained this weapon during his first excursion into the northern Chaos Wastes, where he recovered it from the dead son of King Thangrim Firebeard. Gotrek's axe is as powerful as that wielded by the dwarven High King, Thorgrim Grudgebearer. This weapon was the Runemaster's Axe of the lost dwarven fortress of Karag Dum, and supposedly previously belonged to the dwarven deity Grimnir. The elven mage Teclis once read the magical aura of Gotrek, and determined that immense power is flowing from the axe and slowly changing the Slayer into something greater than an ordinary Dwarf. He is also able to perceive secret passageways in seemingly impenetrable tunnel walls and has shown signs of a formation as an engineer. He is, however strange for a Slayer, seemingly impossible to kill, having survived, among other things, single combat with a Bloodthirster of Khorne, being hit by a stone hurled by a trebuchet, multiple encounters with rat ogres, orc warlords and sorcerers and falling three hundred feet off a cliff. Felix Jaeger Felix Jaeger is Gotrek's reluctant companion and "Rememberer." The black sheep of a rich mercantile family, he was initially a poet but was expelled from university after accidentally killing a student in a duel. After Gotrek saved Felix from being killed in the Window Tax Riots in Altdorf, Felix, in a drunken stupor, swore a blood-oath to record Gotrek's doom so that his honor could be maintained and to let him be remembered by the world. A blood-oath was the gravest one a Dwarf could make, and so Felix was compelled to travel with Gotrek. Felix is a human with a swordsman's physique and long blond hair, who favors a chain shirt and red cloak. Over years of following Gotrek, Felix has become an accomplished swordsman and duelist. His own weapon is the rune sword Karaghul, a blade with a dragon hilt recovered from the fallen hold of Karak Eight Peaks. A relic of the Knights of the Order of the Fiery Heart, it was forged for the purpose of slaying dragons. As shown during the battles with dragons, it grants him a shield from a dragon's fiery breath, as well as providing a powerful confidence when facing such a creature. As the decades pass, old acquaintances comment that Felix has not aged a day. First shrugged off as niceties, this soon becomes fact when upon meeting his old friend, imperial wizard Max Schreiber, he verifies that Felix has indeed become immortal, or as close as to make no difference. Max attributes this immortal state to various causes, from both Felix's and Gotrek's magical weapons, to some force encountered during their sojourn in the Chaos Wastes, to his passing through the wormhole in Sylvania. Many of Felix's diaries concerning his and Gotrek's adventures have been published by his brother, Otto. The outlandishness and impossibility of the tales in question have brought most of its readers, including Otto, to believe it to be pure fiction. Ulrika Ulrika was one major character in the Gotrek and Felix series, as she was Felix's second lover, and possibly his most beloved one. She first appeared during the dwarven expedition through the Chaos Waste into Karak Dum,in the Book "DeamonSlayer" in Middenheim's Elector Count's throne room. She is the daughter of a Kislevite March Boyar, who is a close friend of Gotrek during the first Expedition to the Wastes. She is described as having close cropped hair, with furred and leather armor clothing during her first appearance. She helped the duo guide their way into her home, after they lifted off from their dwarven airship "''Spirit of Grungni" ''into Kislev. There Ulrika and Felix soon started to talk, and became good friends. Felix showed some interest in her, as do Ulrika. After Felix and Gotrek left to the Chaos Waste, she was left behind. A magical Wizard of the Light College, Max Schreiber had also shown interest in her and would regularly find ways to talk to her. However Ulrika soon fell in love with Felix instead once they returned, after an attack by Skavens of Clan Moulder lead by Grey Seer Thanquol. From that point on the group composed of Snorri, Gotrek, Felix, Max, and Ulrika has been togather for the next few books along with several other slayers they met on their way to the Slayers Keep. The group fought on together during Arek Daemonclaw's invasion of Kislev. However as time goes by, Ulrika's relationship with Felix starts to stiffen and grow sour throughout the next few books where there are times when both cant stomach each other and times with both couldn't live without the other. Of course this dosent sit well with Max, who has a strong rivalry with Felix ever since. However after the invasion by Arek, she was kidnapped by a Vampire of Sylvannia when they found about an artifact of power the Eye of Nagash, was being used by the Vampire to fight and control all of the Empire and other vampire groups into his new kingdom. It was during this time that she was herself turned into a Vampire, due to the Vampire, Adolphus Krieger, having intrest in her. She was eventually put into his own influence and sat by him during his Ritual. However Felix and Max, both deeply concerned about her, along with Gotrek and Snorri, and the Father of Ulrika all went to Slyvannia in the dead of winter to rescue her. In the end however, they were too late, Ulrika was a vampire and during the fight in the throne room of Drakwald Keep, her father was killed by Krieger. Shocked with grief, she fought vigoursly against his influence as the group tries to kill him. In the end, the Vampire died, but being changed forever, could never return back to her normal life and left the group, leeaving the heartbroken Felix, and Max. She was taken cared of by a Vampire Mistress after the fight. She returned in Manslayer, seemingly wanting to patch things up with Felix, but once again their differences (now predator and prey) prevented a complete make-up and she abandoned Felix and Gotrek to fight fellow vampires, forced to abide her "mother's" command to kill them. Ulrika also now has her own book series (which seem to chronicle her adventures between her last appearance in Vampireslayer and return in Manslayer) - "Ulrika the Vampire" series, beginning with Bloodborn and continuing with Bloodforged and Bloodsworn. Snorri Nosebitter Snorri Nosebitter is a long time friend of Gotrek, a Slayer who is also on his quest to seek his death in battle. Snorri was a friend of Gotrek long before they became slayers. Snorri's personality is almost the opposite of Gotrek, while Gotrek is mostly serious and gloomy and has little respect for others, Snorri is always in a cheerful mood, slow to anger. But when he does he is a very formidable foe. Snorri is a larger Dwarf slayer than Gotrek, but Gortrek is far stronger, due in part to Gotrek's link with his axe. He charges into battle swinging his axe and hammer. He is also much more ugly, having a cauliflower ear, a very broken nose, many scar's and his most notable feature, 3 massive nails painted orange nailed into his bald head. Snorri first appeared in the series alongside a young beardling engineer in the first chapter of "DaemonSlayer" walking into a bar where Gotrek and Felix await. The group stay together from "Daemonslayer" to "Vampireslayer", when Gotrek and Felix disappear. Snorri had many adventures of his own after their disappearance. When the dynamic duo finally met Snorri again, he was suffering from severe memory loss, which angered Gotrek greatly, for Snorri also forgotten the most important thing in his life, why he became a slayer. So the duo, along with some new friends met along the way, set out to try and get Snorri to Slayers Keep in order to help him get his memory back, or else when he dies he wont be able to go to Grimnir's Halls. 'Maximilian Schreiber' Maximilian Schreiber also known by friends as Max is an expert magican of the Light Order. His exploits include traveling multiple times on the airship The Spirit of Grungni. Helped Gotrek Gurnisson and Felix Jaegar battle a Dragon, an Orc warband, a Chaos horde led by Arek Daemonclaw, a vampire in Sylvania, Dark Elves, and even an undead horde in Castle Reikland.Max's life was like most childhoods in the Empire with one exception; his entire family were killed by Beastmen. So from that day forward Max vowed to learn the dark secrets of Chaos and use this knowledge to combat it. Eventually he began to learn at the College of Magic in Altdorf. After many years he learned a good deal of magic, but was kicked out for "heresy" after having to much of an interest in forbiden knowledge. So he decided to use his magic for a living; warding various things for those who could pay. Through this he found himself under the employment of the Count of Middenheim. For some unkown period of time, he worked for the Count warding houses and vaults and such. Eventually he was hired by an expedition of Dwarfs, who asked him to ward their airship The Spirit of Grugni so they could be protected from their journey into the Chaos Waste. He rode the airship until they stoped at the March Boyar's house where he and Ulrika Magdova stayed while the rest including Gotrek, Felix, Snori Nosebiter, and Malakai Makaisson. While there he began to fall in love with Ulrika though she didn't return his feelings.The night before the airship returned a force of Skaven led by Grey Seer Thanquol, who intended to kill Gotrek and Felix, and capture the airship for the Skaven to copy. But this failed, and so Max journyed through the World Edge Mountains.Here the airship encountered an ancient Dragon of emense powor, but were saved by the intervention a dwarf who flew his Gyrocoptor strait into the beast's side injuring it and forcing it to retreat. After this they were forced to make repairs to the badly damaged airship so they flew to the Slayer Keep. Once there Max learned through getting to mercinaries drunk, learned that a powerful Orc Warboss The Manflayer was doing what Orcs did best, destroy the nearby towns. So Max then decided to acompony Gotrek, Felix, Ulrika and her guards, Snorri Nosebitter, Malakai Makaisson, and four other slayers.Traveling their way to the Dragon's lair to slay it, they encountred a travler who turned out ot be a scout for the local bandit army. They also fought through many Orcs to eventually get to the Cave. After a mighty battle with the Dragon, they found the Manflayer's army and the bandit army waiting outside. Both sides entened to grab the treasure after the slayers slayed the Dragon. Realising this, Gotrek stood at the cave entrance and taunted the Orcs to come and get the treasure.Almost idmediantly afterwards both sides began to fight each other. The Manflayer busted through the ranks of his own men and the bandits alike. He reached Gotrek andthe two fought an epic battle, leaving the Slayer as the victor.Max along with the rest of the survivors of the battle against the Manflayer, traveled to Praag to warn the Duke of the forces of Chaos led by Arek Daemonclaw, eventually during the battle Max destroyed a possesed siege towere through magic and hepled with his incredible Magic, but retreated into the inner city after the Chaos warriors were within the outer city. He witnessed the Chaos warband route from the Kislev flanking riders and the airship dropping large bombs and Alchemy Fire.Max and the rest were then hired by a relative of Ulrika to protect his house against a "sorcerror" (a vampire but nobody in the group knows this.) So he envestigates the item this sorcerror is trying to get, and is knocked out by the defense wards, but discovered Nagash made it. Later when he wakes up Ulrika has been captured by the Vampire and he travels to Slyvania eventually helping the rest kill him, but in the end Snorri kill it. Gotrek and Felix are seprated from the rest of the group by two powerful sorcerrors, and soon afterwards Max begins to teach at the Colledge of Magic in Altdorf. Eventually Max meets the pair again but only after about twenty years does he see the pair again, and they proceed to help him to stop the disaster that will soon happen.With Many other adventures they would soon stop Dark Elves and Undead. But in the end wether Max knows it or not, he has still got adventures to go on. 'Kat' Kat (full name Katerina) is a young woman who serves as Felix's current love interest. Gotrek and Felix first encountered her in Trollslayer when she was a little girl, the only survivor of a Beastmen attack led by a female Chaos Champion. As the story unfolded, it turned out Kat was the Chaos Champion's daughter (the woman having been raped in her youth), who sought to murder the child and become a Daemon Prince, but the champion was killed by Kat, who stabbed her in the back with her own sword as the woman tried to kill Felix. After the battle, Kat begged Gotrek and Felix to let her go with them, but the pair refused, knowing a child wouldn't be safe travelling with them, and left her in the care of a woodsman and his family. However, they encountered Kat again in ''Shamanslayer ''many years later, now a woman in her late twenties and a deadly warrior, driven to kill all Beastmen to avenge the murder of her adopted family. As they journeyed together, Felix and Kat began to feel affection for each other; while Felix initially had misgivings about falling in love with a woman half his age, whom he'd known as a child, after rescuing Kat from bandits who'd abducted her, Felix accepted what he felt, and the pair became lovers. They survived the battle against the Beastmen and Heinrich Kemmler's zombie horde, though Kat was left behind accidentally as they tried to flee Castle Reikguard, and only just managed to avoid death by starvation before the Reikland army arrived, though she still had enough strength to assist in the final battle, distracting Kemmler long enough for Gotrek to reach him. Supporting Characters 'Borek Forkbeard' Borek is an ancient Dwarf who is near 500 years old. He was originally of the hold of Karag Dum where he and a group of other dwarfs escaped just before the Siege of Karag Dum to bring aid. He funded the first attempted rescue mission into the Chaos Wastes in armored Dwarf ground vehicles in which he, Snorri, and Gotrek were the only survivors. His second (ultimately successful) attempt was to fly over the Waste in an airship (the Spirit of Grungni) built by Malakai Makaisson. He was also a good old friend of Gotrek on their first attempt to cross the Waste. 'Malakai Makaisson Malakai is a dwarf Slayer and mad genius engineer. The creator of the Spirit Of Grungi, the great (and only) airship that carried the fateful expedition to Karag Dum, he has a peculiar accent similar to real world Scottish. One of Gotrek's and Felix's staunchest allies, he has helped them several times when no one else would. He is also the only known remaining living being, besides Snorri, Borek, and Gotrek and Felix, to have the traversed the Chaos Marches and returned alive, sanity intact. He was with the group from DeamonSlayer all the way to Beastslayer, acting as the captian and chief engineer of the Spirit of Grungi and also as a companion on Gotrek and Felix's travels. He reappears later on in Manslayer, as a renoun engineer of Nuln's Artillery School. He was sent there to aid the siege of Middenhiem, by transporting all avaliable cannons to the city with his ship. However, it was later realized that the cannon's was tainted and the Duo had to destroy the ship and its materials in order to save the city. 'Rodi Balkisson ' Rodi is another Dwarf Slayer, whom the pair encounter in Shamanslayer. Rodi, along with Snorri and another Slayer called Argrin Crownforger, had been travelling across the Empire since the Storm of Chaos, looking for their dooms. Rodi, being younger than most Slayers, got on Gotrek's nerves quite a great deal, as Rodi often made blunt and unsubtle comments about Gotrek's inability to find his doom after nearly twenty years (a subject Gotrek is exceptionally touchy on). After surviving the battle with the beastmen and retreating from the zombie onslaught to Castle Reikguard, Rodi played an instrumental part in the castle's defence, but in the final undead attack, Rodi elected to stay outside the walls, bluntly telling Gotrek that he believed the older Slayer cursed; none near him would die, and Rodi didn't want to be afflicted with that curse. Rodi met his death fighting to the end against the undead champion Krell; later, when Gotrek and Felix returned with the Reikland army to stop Kemmler's ritual, they discovered that the necromancer had raised Rodi as an undead slave. Showing respect to the young Slayer for the first time, Gotrek killed Rodi to free him. Enemies 'Grey Seer Thanquol ' Thanquol is one of the most recurrent enemies of Gotrek and Felix, a rarity in that he has encountered the pair more than once and lived to tell the tale. A Skaven Grey Seer of great power, Thanquol conspires to achieve a position on the Council of Thirteen and to bring about the day when the armies of the Skaven, led by him, will conquer the surface world in the name of the Great Horned Rat. Thanquol first came to prominence when he took command of the armies of the Skaven Clan Skab (after his predecessor, Warlord Vermak Skab perished in a 'tragic accident' involving a loaded crossbow and an exploding donkey) and used them for his own ends. He came close to his goal in the novel Skavenslayer, nearly conquering the city of Nuln, but the constant intervention of Gotrek and Felix thwarted his plans, forcing him to flee. Every time they encounter one another, Thanquol's (self-proclaimed) ingenious schemes are either confounded (as Thanquol paranoidly believes) by the incompetence of his lackeys or utterly destroyed by Gotrek and Felix (or both); as a result, Thanquol has lost much power and prestige in the Skaven Under-Empire. Humorously, even though they have foiled many of his plans and ruined his status among Skavens, Gotrek and Felix had no idea of who Thanquol was when he finally was able to catch them. Thanquol has vowed to one day find and kill the pair for the many indignities they have brought on him, along with the loss of his health, sanity and his right hand which was chopped off by Gotrek's Axe in Thanquol's last encounter with the pair. Likewise, Gotrek and Felix have vowed revenge on Thanquol when they next meet, especially Felix as Thanquol was responsible for the death of Felix's father. Thanquol like Gotrek and Felix is a proven survivor, though unlike Gotrek and Felix who survive on skill, bravery and honor, Thanquol survives mainly due to his cowardice and his willingness to put others in the line of fire. It is proven fact that most Skaven armies or forces led by Thanquol are either wiped out or suffer extremely high casualties (even by Skaven standards).Though Thanquol thinks himself a tactical genius, a mighty sorcerer and a brave leader, Thanquol is, like all Skaven, a maniacal egotist and a complete coward who flees at the first sign of trouble. While it is true he has phenomenal sorcerous skill and great cunning, Thanquol prefers to leave the dirty work to his underlings: in particular his bodyguard, the ferocious Rat-Ogre he calls Boneripper. There have been thirteen Bonerippers, nearly all of which have been killed by Gotrek and Felix. Thanquol has his own book series (which would appear to chronicle his schemes in the period between his last appearance in Beastslayer and his return in Elfslayer) which started with the novel Grey Seer and is continued in Temple of the Serpent and Thanquol's Doom. The fate of Thanquol's Rat ogre bodyguards: *Boneripper 1. Slain by Gotrek in Skavenslayer. *Boneripper 2. Slain by Felix in Daemonslayer after Felix threw a dwarf bomb at the creature which Boneripper accidentally swallowed. *Boneripper 3. Slain by both Snorri & Gotrek in Dragonslayer *Boneripper 4. Slain by Lord Skrolk in Grey Seer. *Boneripper 5. Slain by Deathmaster Snikch in Temple of the Serpent *Boneripper 6. Wounded by a gunpowder explosion in Temple of the Serpent and later eaten by Thanquol *Boneripper 7. Is the Re-animated body of the first Boneripper. Made possible by Clan Skyres combined use of sorcery and machinery. Gifted to Thanquol in Thanquols Doom. Despite suffering heavy damage the seventh Boneripper is still up and running. *Boneripper 8-12. ? *Boneripper 13. Slain by Gotrek on the deck of a skaven submersible in Elfslayer Some other enemies Felix and Gotrek have faced (and defeated) in their adventures include: 'The Bloodthirster of Karag Dum '(Daemonslayer): An ancient and powerful daemon of Khorne who stalks the ruined city of Karag Dum in the Chaos Wastes. Slain by Gotrek. 'The Manflayer '(Dragonslayer): An Orc chieftain who wears the skins of humans as a cloak, armed with an axe and a magic cleaver, He wanted to take Gotreks axe so he could have a magic axe to match his magic cleaver. Slain by Gotrek. '''Skjalandir (Dragonslayer): An old and dangerous dragon that dwells in the World's Edge Mountains, disturbed from his centuries-long slumber by Lhoigor and Kelmain. Killed by Felix. Arek Daemonclaw '''(Beastslayer): A mighty Chaos Lord and follower of the god Tzeentch, who sought to conquer the ancient city of Praag in Kislev. Slain by Gotrek. '''Adolphus Krieger (Vampireslayer): An insane vampire who once served Mannfred von Carstein, Adolphus sought to use an ancient artifact of Nagash to bind all vampires to his will and use them to conquer humanity. Slain by Snorri Nosebiter. Lhoigor Goldenrod and Kelmain Blackstaff '(Beastslayer & Giantslayer): Two powerful sorcerers of Tzeentch, Lhoigor and Kelmain first appeared briefly in Dragonslayer as sorcerous advisors and lieutenants to Arek Daemonclaw. In Giantslayer, they sought to use the ancient magic of the Old Ones to destabilise the very balance of the world and open gateways that would allow the forces of Chaos to strike all across the world. Lhoigor was killed by Gotrek and Kelmain was slain by Teclis. '''The Sleeper '(Orcslayer): A gigantic, Chaos-twisted insectoid creature buried beneath the Dwarven city of Karak Hirn, the Sleeper escaped from its imprisonment and used its powerful psychic abilities to enslave a large number of Orcs, Goblins and Dwarves to do its bidding, in preparation for a war that would allow it to spread its corrupting influence across the world. Slain by Gotrek. '''Waldemar Lichtmann (Manslayer): An Imperial wizard, engineer, mutant and secret leader of a Tzeentchian cult in Nuln called the Brotherhood of the Cleansing Flame, that intended to destroy Nuln and sabotage Middenheim to allow Archaon's victory. Lichtmann explains he joined the side of Chaos as he had begun to mutate, despite doing nothing to provoke it, and saw Archaon as the only one who might allow him to live, for the Empire would execute him for being a mutant, and he believed his genius would go to waste. Slain by Gotrek. 'High Sorceress Heshor '(Elfslayer): A Dark Elf sorceress of great power, Heshor, acting under orders from Malekith himself, planned to use an ancient Elven artifact, called 'The Harp of Ruin', to trigger earthquakes and tectonic movements that would destroy Ulthuan and raise the sunken realm of Nagarythe. She planned to test the weapon's abilities by using it on the Empire, but her plans were thwarted by two things: Skaven under the command of Thanquol attacking her forces, trying to steal the Harp for themselves, and the intervention of Gotrek and Felix. Heshor is believed to have perished in the explosion caused by Gotrek's destruction of the 'Harp of Ruin'. 'The Harbinger of Stromfels '(Slayer of the Storm God): An Avatar of the Storm God, Stromfels, the Harbinger is a gigantic creature composed of the lower body of a human and the upper body of a shark. The Harbinger was created when a gem called the 'Heart of Stromfels', was fused to the body of a willing host: while the 'Heart' is attached to the Harbinger, it is invulnerable to all wounds. The Harbinger sought to destroy the city of Marienburg. The Harbinger, however, was slain by Gotrek in Marienburg: the Slayer tore the 'Heart' away, rendering the Harbinger vulnerable, then split its skull with his axe. 'Urslak Cripplehorn and Gargorath the God-Touched '(Shamanslayer): Two powerful Beastmen, Urslak is the titular shaman, while Gargorath is a powerful warlord who serves him. Urslak is goat-headed and grey-furred, wears old robes decorated with hundreds of birds' feet and carries a magical staff topped with a blue crystal held in the claw of a griffin. Gargorath, however, is black-furred and ram-headed, wears crude armour and carries a magical axe that 'eats what it kills': it steals the life from those it kills and uses it to heal Gargaroth. The pair planned, with the aid of Tzeentch to cast a spell that would transform everyone living in the forests of the Empire into beastmen, creating a vast horde of beasts that would allow them to conquer the Old World, but their plans were thwarted when Gotrek destroyed the enchanted menhir they needed to complete their spell. Urslak died after being disembowelled by Gotrek, before being sucked through a hellish portal opened by the destruction of the menhir, while Gargorath was slain by Gotrek in the battle then magically raised from the dead by a powerful necromancer (revealed in Zombieslayer as Heinrich Kemmler himself). 'Heinrich Kemmler and Krell the Wight King '(Zombieslayer): One of the most powerful necromancers to have ever lived, Kemmler was believed to have died in battle twenty years previous in Bretonnia, but has seemingly returned to plague the Empire. He was encountered initially by Gotrek and Felix in Shamanslayer, posing as "Hans the Hermit", an eccentric tomb robber who showed them a way to reach Urslak Cripplehorn undetected. Once the battle was won, Kemmler revealed himself, explaining that he couldn't perform his necromancy with the beastmen's herdstone in place, but knew Gotrek could destroy it for him. Kemmler's army of zombies pursued the survivors of the battle to Castle Reikguard; Kemmler preferred to let his lieutenant Krell (an ancient and powerful wight who had long been a servant of Kemmler's, as well as an old enemy of the dwarves) do most of the attacking while preparing for some unknown ritual. In one attack, Krell managed to wound Gotrek with his axe; a lethal weapon that left slivers of its blade in a wound that worked their way to the heart, though Gotrek survived. When an army from the Reikland, including Max Schreiber, came to relieve the castle, it transpired that Kemmler had acquired the corpses of the count and countess of the castle and planned to use them as part of a spell that would, if successful, blight and poison all food and water in the Reikland, before his undead army marched on it. However, the count's son killed his undead parents, thwarting the ritual, while Gotrek severely injured Krell and wounded Kemmler before the necromancer used magic to escape. As he fled, Kemmler swore revenge, and ominiously remarked that his plans had only been delayed, not defeated. It is worthy of note that since both Kemmler and Krell escaped destruction at the hands of Gotrek and Felix, they are two of the few villains (along with Grey Seer Thanquol) to encounter the pair and survive. 'Garmr Hrodvitnir '(Road of Skulls): One of the mightiest champions of the Blood God Khorne to walk the earth, and one of the few characters in the series to have matched Gotrek in battle. Garmr is a Chaos Lord from Norsca who has carved a mighty path of destruction from the heart of the far north, paved with the skulls of his enemies to reach the Slayer Keep of the World's Edge Mountains, where his road of skulls is to end. Garmr intended to raze the Slayer Keep to the ground, claim the skull of Gotrek (whom he knew as the One Eyed Dwarf) and thus open a gateway to the realm of Chaos which would thus consume the entire Old World and turn it into an endless daemonic battlefield which would allow him to fully indulge his bloodlust. He and Gotrek face each other in the climax of the novel and after a close battle, Gotrek decapitates him. Books and Sources The series comprises the following: * Trollslayer (Part of the first omnibus) * Skavenslayer (Part of the first omnibus) * Daemonslayer (Part of the first omnibus) * Dragonslayer (Part of the second omnibus) * Beastslayer (Part of the second omnibus) * Vampireslayer (Part of the second omnibus) * Giantslayer (Part of the third omnibus) * Orcslayer (Novel) * Manslayer (Novel) by Nathan Long * Elfslayer (Novel) by Nathan Long * Slayer of the Storm God (written by Nathan Long) (Short story) (Audio Book Only) * Shamanslayer (written by Nathan Long) (Part of the fourth omnibus) * Zombieslayer (written by Nathan Long) (Part of the fourth omnibus) * Road of Skulls (written by Josh Reynolds) - takes place after Vampireslayer * City of the Damned (written by David Guymer) October 2011 * Curse of the Everliving * Berthold's Beard * Charnel Congress Gotrek and Felix make (small) appearances in many Warhammer Army books during the fifth edition of the game as well as an old version of the magic rulebook for Warhammer Fantasy Battles: *Warhammer armies: The Empire *Warhammer armies: Skaven *Warhammer armies: Dwarfs *Warhammer armies: Undead Characters in Gotrek and Felix with their own series: Ulrika the Vampire *Bloodborn *Bloodforged *Bloodsworn Grey Seer Thanquol*Grey Seer *Temple of the Serpent *Thanquol's Doom Category:The Empire Category:Dwarfs Category:States of the Empire Category:Heroes